


Writober2020

by Corpse-San (Sova_lizard)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Writober, текстябрь
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 9,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26733286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sova_lizard/pseuds/Corpse-San
Summary: Это небольшой сборник максимально маленьких зарисовок. Как темы я брала официальные темы инктобера.





	1. День 1. Рыба.

**Author's Note:**

> Я не особо помню как писать. Несмотря а размер эти зарисовки даются мне тяжело, а ещё я дико безграмотная, за что прошу прощения. В школе мне знания языка не вбили и четвёрка по русскому в аттестате считается у меня настоящем чудом. Так что понимаете, да?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> У всех "дней" будет один действующий персонаж, но он может попадать в совершенно разные ситуации в разных местах и в разное время. Я собрала его за минуту только ради этого месяца.

Рыба. **Рыба** , варёная рыба, рыбные котлетки. Это всё вкусно конечно. Рыба в принципе вкусна в любом виде. Михаил конечно больше предпочитает рыбу внутри роллов или суши (хотя вряд ли он когда-то пробовал настоящие). Многие люди любят рыбу, пока не случается определённая ситуация.

Комната отдыха в офисе, или в принципе то самое место на работе где люди греют свой обед. Всегда появляется тот самый пи..., нет му…, в общем, очень плохой человек, чья социальная ответственность и способность уважать других людей находиться на дне. Люди, которые греют рыбу в микроволновке. Ооооо, этот запах.

Этот запах Михаил услышал как только зашёл в офис и эта ситуация уже вызвала скандал у его коллег. Вся их небольшая коморка, где весь этаж греет обеды, пахнет этой РЫБОЙ. Михаил не знает, кто этот нехороший человек соизволивший разогреть рыбные котлеты с горошком в микроволновке, но следы его преступления он ощущает сполна.

Даже до отчисления, когда этот Михаил жил в общежитии он видел рыбный конфликт. Там тоже была микроволновка и любители греть рыбу. Да, помещение там было больше и окна даже полностью не закрывались, но конфликты из-за рыбы все равно были.

Рыбы это прекрасные животные. Рыба это хорошая еда. Рыба катализатор конфликтов в простой жизни. Люди скандалят из-за способа приготовления рыбы (хотя это касается любого продукта). Люди скандалят из-за факта разогрева рыбы в микроволновке. Рыбаки тоже скандалят из-за рыбного места. А конфликты из-за рыбалки, она не везде разрешена, часть видов под запретом. Сколько срачей в интернете породила рыба.

Но сейчас это не важно. День зарплаты. Черные маги в виде бухгалтерии почти подготовили нужные бумажки.

— Надо зайти в магазин после работы, — выдаёт себе под нос мысли вслух молодой парень ещё не проработавший на фирме и год. Молоко и яйца кончаются. Муки тоже не хватит на следующие блинчики. Остаётся надеяться на то, что вся зарплата не уйдёт за вечер, как то было с авансом, который полностью ушёл на аренду и коммуналку, жрать потом дошики неделями. Благо недели дошиков удачно кончились. Возможно можно даже купить кусочек красной рыбы.

Рабочий день пролетел быстро, как всегда бывает с днём зарплаты. Михаил понёс сея, свой кардиган и сумку в ближайший магазин, где рыбный отдел не заставляет плакать от безысходности. Да рыбные отделы сейчас не всегда пестрят разнообразием, хотя есть места где их нет в принципе. В любом случае в рыбном отделе парень провёл достаточно времени буря глазами упаковки на прилавках. Цена не та, граммовка не подходит, а эту марку видит впервые. Ну раз впервые значит можно брать. На пробу. День зарплаты и такое баловство Михаил может себе позволить. Уже дома Миша вглядится в упаковку и его проберёт на смех.

Миша работает в студии дизайнеров и именно для этой марки **рыбы** они недавно рисовали логотип.


	2. День 2. Пучок

Не понимая как ноги Михаила занесли его в музей, а именно на выставку посвящённую древнему Риму. После уроков в школе Миша не особо помнил что-то об этом, помимо Цезаря и Августа он не особо помнит, да и каких именно Цезаря и Августа он помнит, он не помнит. В его школе не особо уделяли время историям иных стран. Особенно настолько древних стран. Да и не особо в школе Миша интересовался историей. Но не об этом.

Внимание молодого человека привлёк пучок. Ликторский пучок или иначе говоря Фасций. Второе название этой вещи. Использовался властями имущими как символ власти, намёка на то, что они могут добиться казни провинившегося или как-то так. Очередной древний признак силы кого-то там. Он ещё зачем-то использовался в более поздние времена, но Михаил не дочитал до этого. Он пытался сам перед собой блеснуть знаниями и вспомнить где в геральдике использовали этот пресловутый пучок. Он ведь увлекался геральдикой когда был ещё ребёнком. Ещё он тогда любил рыцарей и пытался придумать герб для себя. Ликторский пучок и на изображениях в гербах и эмблемах показывал власть. Если так подумать, то этот пучок встречается даже чаще пучков укропа или дам с причёской пучок. Или это он так часто видит судебных приставов с этими пучками на эмблемах. Вполне возможно если учитывать факт, что над ним живёт злостный неплательщик алиментов. Забавно. Этот древний символ власти так прижился. Он используется и по этот день.

Если так подумать то Древний Рим оставил огромное наследие миру современному. Много времени прошло, а люди всё ещё используют дары древнего мира. Возможно многие даже не задумываются о том, что мы переняли от людей прошлого. Всё новое это хорошо забытое старое. Даже символы власти мелькающие тут и там идут с нами с самого начала этого мира.


	3. День 3. Громоздкий

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Первая ассоциация со шкафом, надеюсь не только у меня.

Шкаф. Старый громоздкий шкаф который скорее всего старше бабушки Миши и этот шкаф надо разобрать. Громоздкий, первое что приходит в голову при взгляде на этот шкаф, да он старый, из цельного дерева, резкой и красивый, но громоздкий. Как ножки этого шкафа удерживают его, резные ножки кажутся слишком слабыми для всей этой массы дерева которая давит своим внешним видом, темным цветом полученным с помощью морилки и лака который местами облез показывая грязную матовость дерева в морилке. Пыль покрывает большую часть этой громадины.

Несмотря на кажущуюся вместимость шкаф внутри небольшой. Доски из которых его сколачивали слишком толстые, под полки не особо много места и то, те забиты бесполезным тряпьём. Ценных вещей почти не было. А Михаил решил разбирать этот шкаф на чердаке бабушки (как он туда влез актуальный вопрос) чтобы поискать что-то из своего детства, старые игрушки, книги и даже плоды конского каштана который он вечно таскал домой. Они где-то там, но не в шкафу. Надо было слушать бабушку, а не лезть в эту громадину. Но он лез в этот шкаф не только за детством. Он заберёт этот шкаф домой. Просто потому что он красивый, эта громадина красивая.

Даже вспоминать не стоит сколько сил, времени и денег ушло на то, чтобы перевезти его в небольшую квартиру студию и это только начало. Спам из почтового ящика и газеты оказались полезны, ими Миша застелил пол и после того как открыл все окна в небольшой квартире начал чистить шкаф от лака и морилки. Наждак лучший друг человека. Все снять, зашкурить, чтобы взять морилку другого цвета и матовый лак, а ещё поталь и клей для неё. Поталь была серебряной и была нанесена на выступы резьбы. Громадный шкаф стал выглядеть лучше, но это ещё не все. Сломать старые полки и заменить их (насколько это возможно) на что-то новое и более вместительное? Просто насколько возможно улучшить это дерьмо. Старый громоздкий шкаф должен был занять особое место в квартире.

Вкуса у владельца квартиры не особо много. Но чуть преображённый шкаф смог занять достойное место квартире. В спальне владельца. В углу. Заменивший своё содержимое со старых тряпок на новые, или иными словами свитера владельца.


	4. День 4. Радио

А ведь кто-то ещё использует радио. Радиостанции ещё живы, а кружки радиолюбителей всё ещё популярны. Сколько ещё продержаться радио?

У радио своя атмосфера, его технология интересна. Люди всё ещё используют его в поездках. Сколько стримов аля радио идёт сутками на YouTube, хотя это уже не совсем радио, но люди же всё ещё используют это слово, чтобы придать атмосферу проигрываемой музыке. По атмосфере конечно это не сравниться со старыми приёмниками которые искажали звук из-за своего плохого качества.

Дикторы на радио тоже занимают особое место в атмосфере этого явления, нет не современные ведущие, а старые дикторы с их особым тоном голоса. Этой наигранной официальностью и другими чертами, сейчас с ними сравняться только ведущие научных программ на радио и такие есть. Там ведут программу в основном старые люди, а они сохранили эту особенность речи того времени.

Кажется кроме этого ничего не сохранило атмосферу того самого радио. Глупая реклама и такие же глупые шутки ведущих, обращения в программу слушателей с такими же шутками, а ещё эти записи на YouTube с эфирами, где стены студии завешены рекламой. Испанский стыд.

Да конечно. Радио живёт за счёт рекламы, но она не вписывается в эфир, она не лаконична, она скучная. Она как та модная попса которую крутят на том же радио.

Но возможно эта стыдная атмосфера породит новое поколение, для которых это радио станет предметом ностальгии в будущем. Ведь есть дети которые сейчас во время поездок куда-то слушают именно это, новое радио. Возможно для предыдущего поколения, поколения которое застало эру расцвета радио, та атмосфера которую вспоминаем мы вызвала бы точно такое же чувство стыда.

Это как в той ситуации с тем, что каждое поколение считает себя особенным и лучшим, а потом смотрит на более молодых с презрением, считая их потерянными. Эта черта людей, считать себя особенными влияет и на наши вкусы. Мы плохо принимаем новое и это нормально.

Так же абсолютно нормально, то что нам больше нравиться атмосфера старого радио.


	5. День 5. Лезвие

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я не знаю как к этому пришла

Лезвие. Лезвие старой бритвы. Первой «безопасной» бритвы, конечно она совсем не безопасна, вспомнить только те истории про чуваков решивших побрить ими яйца и порезавшись лишившихся жизни. Эти лезвия лишают жизни. У людей почти не возникает каких-то положительных ассоциаций с этими лезвиями.

Михаил вспоминает когда этим лезвием, которое он когда-то нашёл в нитрице бабушки решил воспользоваться её байкой об удалении оценок в дневнике. Он начал набивать руку на простом альбомном листе который расписал пробными каракулями. В дневнике нельзя использовать корректор, так что в глазах ребёнка навык использование лезвия был необходим. Только кто видит в лезвие безопасный корректор?  
Популярная культура, культура эстетики всякой мрачной дичи сделала лезвие символом нанесению себе увечий и прочее. Эти сотни картиной с кровью и этими самыми лезвиями. Это не здорово. Современный мир в принципе не особо здоров. Лезвие только как пример.

Несмотря на пропаганду улыбок, позитивной целеустремлённости и прочей на деле не здоровой дичи, лезвия всё ещё ассоциируются с кровью и болью. Раз всё так хорошо, то почему столько боли?  
Люди всё копят в себе, ведь тебя посчитают холодным и не здоровым если не улыбаться целыми днями.

— Ты портишь настроение другим, когда перестаёшь улыбаться. Тебя за такое начинают травить и ненавидеть, — Михаил озвучил свои мысли, всю эту полемику он излагал в своей голове глядя на найденное в старом пенале лезвие. Ведь его он использовал чтобы стирать двойки из дневника, а сейчас даже у него пропадает эта светлая ассоциация.

Мы пропагандируем позитив, в тоже время много девочек и мальчиков хватается за лезвие не выдерживая давление общества. У нас всё хорошо, но лезвие обязательно найдётся в закутке дома. Учёба это приятно, смотрите как люди оформляют конспект, множество использований лезвия происходит из-за учёбы и не для того чтобы удалить плохую отметку с листа. Продуктивность залог хорошего настроения, ведь быстрее закончишь работу быстрее отдохнёшь, или схватишься за лезвие. Таких ситуаций много среди всей этой пропаганды позитивного мышления.

Оптимисты не живут в природе и даже в человеческом обществе ломаются. Все курсы по исполнению желаний основанные на позитивном мышлении исполняют только желание продавца этих курсов наварится.  
Общество грязное. Общество лицемерное. Общество полно идиотов из твиттера которые травят людей за «справедливость». Мы живём в обществе которое прикрываясь улыбкой плачет и берётся за лезвие. Мы живём в обществе которое ведёт к лезвию тех кто критикует негативные проявления современных идей. Мы живём в обществе которое не создано для простых людей, ведь стоит выйти в интернет простой человек легко может подвергнуться нападкам за не прогрессивность.  
— Человек шарик наполненный эмоциями, а общество лезвие которому суждено его порвать.


	6. День 6. Грызун

Когда люди говорят о грызунах кого они вспоминают? Хомяка, крысу, мышь или же морскую свинку? Как питомца чаще всего берут хомяка. Но Михаилу это не нравиться. Он уже два часа бродил по большому зоомагазину и думал, какого грызуна себе взять. Крыс и мышей он сразу отмёл из-за сложности содержания и различных нюансов. Хомяки живут слишком мало. Есть ещё кролики. Но кролики это совсем не его.

Вообще морские свинки в его случае лучший вариант. Но всё равно придётся огораживать их от кошки. Дикая, огромная, черепаховая кошатина уже как пять лет сверлит его глазами по утрам сидя на холодильнике.

Раз у него уже есть питомец то зачем он хочет взять ещё одного? Некое исполнение детской мечты, бабушка не разрешала ему и хомяка, понимая, что такое нежное животное точно не должно жить у маленького мальчика. Грызуны и в принципе животные хрупкие существа. А сейчас Михаил наконец-то дорос до такой ответственности. У него появились деньги, чтобы содержать животное. Он уже подготовил тумбу для клетки животного и разных приблуд, огромную тумбу. Спасибо IKEA за возможность найти что-то такое для своих желаний и в ценовом диапазоне, который не убьёт его шансы питаться нормально пару месяцев. Он абсолютно точно может себе позволить морскую свинку. Он уже готов по всему ВК искать группы любителей морских свинок и доставать их вопросами. Да он выбрал грызуна.

Вообще жизнь Миши налаживается. Тот заказ с рыбой оказался прибыльным, за возню со шкафом бабушки. Стоит только вспомнить, что и свою квартиру он купил недавно, но это другая история, как и история о том, как его кошка привыкала к новому дому. Да она первая зашла туда и легла в спальне, но как занесли мебель, она стала воевать с диваном игнорируя когтеточку. А столько трудов стоило приручить её. Главное чтобы с грызуном не было таких проблем.  
Абиссинская розеточная Морская свинка. Вот кто стал его новым другом. Окраской она напоминала его кошку. Его тянет ко всему черепаховому, по всей видимости. Продавец консультант помог с выбором приблуд. Миша, конечно, параллельно сверялся с советами по содержанию опытного заводчика, который вёл свой блог. Всё вроде было достаточно хорошо, особенно по кормам.

Теперь у Миши появился ещё один друг. В довесок к черепаховой кошке Шине, у него теперь жил грызун, Морская свинка Монтаж.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Всё ради шутки про ШиноМонтаж


	7. День 7. Причудливый

Михаил причудливый человек. Не в смысле странный в глазах обычных людей, хотя и это тоже, он часто странный по меркам странных людей. Ведь у него нет особой мечты, чего-то сказочного, волшебного, **причудливого**. Он хотел простой, комфортной жизни, что совсем не сочеталось с его поведением. Странные, но смешные шутки, размышления, кружки с изображением Мишек Гамми. Казалось у него такая же необычная и причудливая мечта. Причудливая, как и свитера в различный горох, но нет, Миша причудлив не причудливыми желаниями.

Люди, по его мнению, имеют ошибочное понимания слова причудливый и не только. Причудливый это не странный фрик со странными желаниями.

Люди в принципе склонны судить других по внешности. Вешать ярлыки. Ярлыки это будто смыл жизни всего его окружения, но даже тут что-то пошло не так. Странности в поведении и быту, не значат мечты о поездке по радуге на пони или что-то ещё. Странные привычки это просто странные привычки.

В нормальном обществе люди не должны вешать ярлыки и судить по ним.

Михаил налил в кружку с Колдуном Гамми кофе из автомата на работе и осмотрел людей вокруг. У всех есть свои причуды, свои странности. А после по дороге к рабочему месту Миша заглянул в зеркало. Он тоже странный. Все люди в разной степени странные. Потому они и являются людьми.

Как бы это парадоксально не звучало быть причудливым, значит быть обычным. Но люди всё равно, всё равно вешают ярлык странности на всех подряд. Все вешают одинаковые ярлыки, несмотря на то, что эти же ярлыки повесили на них другие люди.

Это так же странно, как было бы странно начни по магазину бегать рубашки, цепляя друг на друга бирки.

Он это представил. Он посмеялся над этим. Он загрустил от того, что это происходит в реальной жизни.

После работы Миша пришёл домой. Достал остатки завтрака из старого холодильника. Началась его рутина. Покормить кошку. Покормить морскую свинку. И вот ШиноМонтаж больше не голодает. Доесть свою еду и убрать дом.

Такая рутина идеал для его жизни. Хотя обычно люди от неё бегут. Потому его и считают причудливым. И он ничего не имеет против этого.


	8. День 8. Зубы

**Время деньги? Нет. Зубы деньги!**

Ооооо, сколько же денег люди тратят на дантиста. Вот у Миши заболел зуб, сразу после того как он купил морскую свинку и потратил на неё свои деньги. Всё как всегда идёт через жопу, как иначе это назвать, когда денег нет на все зубные изыски, они начинают болеть. И это ещё Миша отдавал хорошие деньги за осмотры и профессиональную чистку каждые полгода.

Медицина в принципе дорогое удовольствие, чтобы там не говорили о её «бесплатности». Нет не бесплатно, даже в государственной поликлинике анализ крови может влететь в копеечку. Но это конечно несравнимо по цене с зубами.

Даже не цена, сама атмосфера посещения дантиста многих пугает, а кто-то во время приёмов засыпает в кресле. Но вот большинство, или же наоборот меньшинство, но громкое меньшинство, боятся этой атмосферу.

Звук и запах при использовании бормашины. Игла шприца и сама анестезия. Эти часы, когда ты тупо сидишь с разинутым ртом, и тебе говорят, что он открыт ещё недостаточно широко. Через боль и попытки его открыть сильнее проходит весь сеанс. Как люди умудряются засыпать. Видимо они, очень долго отращивали взгляд на мир, позволяющий это сделать.

Вот. Здание клиники. Миша стоит перед ним и ждёт пока пройдут его пять минут, чтобы подготовиться. А потом заходит и идёт к своему врачу, чтобы узнать, что у него полезли зубы мудрости и проще удалить их все разом. Зарплата прожила хорошую жизнь, для того, чтобы исчезнуть в зубном царстве.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я засыпаю на кресле, я ведьма ;)


	9. День 9. Бросок

Мишу растила бабушка, ибо его родители много работали, очень много. Потому всё детство и большая часть юности он провёл в деревне у бабушки. Деревня стояла у реки, это было крайне живописное и активно используемое местными жителями место. Река была рыбной. А дети активно ходили туда купаться, пока ещё грело солнце. А зимой люди окунались в прорубь. Всё это оставило приятные воспоминания в сердце Михаила, если бы не случай связанный с этой рекой.

Он не умел тогда плавать, больше, он не умеет плавать и сейчас. Но тогда у него просто не было возможности. Сейчас же он имеет страх глубины.

В тот день он с другими детьми опять пошёл на реку, более старшие ребята обещали ему помочь, научится плавать. Берег реки как раз подходил для этого занятия. Местный «пляж» имел очень плавный берег. Чтобы заплыть на глубину надо постараться, но это касалось только части пляжа. Было место с обрывом, откуда многие любили нырять. Оно было там не всегда. Просто когда-то в засушливый год люди обнаружили на том месте глину и выкопали приличных размеров яму, добывая её. Тогда в деревню должны были заехать ещё две семьи и им строили дома, промазывая швы брёвен саманом. Это было настолько давно, что эту историю Миша узнал от бабушки, которой в свою очередь это рассказала её мать, а там дальше может ещё были рассказчики.

Проблемы была в той самой яме и убеждении многих, что забоявшись человек сделает всё, чтобы спасти свою жизнь. А учиться плавать это далеко не быстрый процесс. У Миши только-только начало что-то получатся на мелководье, как более старшие «дети» решили, что процесс можно максимально ускорить. Его попросили подойти под предлогом что-то важное сказать и бросили обрыва. Вопреки ожиданиям других он не поплыл, у него свело ногу от холодной воды, а от страха он не мог начать соображать. Мальчишка мог в тот момент утонуть, но старшие вовремя осознали всё и вытащили малышню из воды.

Его сразу повели домой по всей видимости. Миша не особо помнит что потом случилось. Он пил чай, а бабушка что-то орала на фоне по всей видимости объясняя горе учителям, что сделали они очень большую глупость. Настолько большую, что вот когда Михаил уже взрослый, сам зарабатывает себе на жизнь и прочее, он всё ещё боится глубины которую ощутил тогда всем телом и не может научиться плавать.

Тот бросок в воду по всей видимости стоил ему этого навыка. А ведь прояви все тогда немного терпения такой глупой и опасной ситуации не произошло. 


	10. День 10. Надежда

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Нет идей :(

Это идиотское клише. Что очень неприятно ещё и популярное клише. «Если герой достаточно надеяться, то у него всё получиться. Надежда, вот всё, что нужно для победы над злом». Эту фразу в разных её интерпретациях Миша слышал во многих произведениях, да даже в реальной жизни. Да это опять палки в колёса «позитивного» мышления которое только разрушает людей. Ведь позитивное оно только на словах. А так голый заработок на желании получать всё просто думая об этом. На деле всё в нашем мире заработок.

Вот Михаил сел писать небольшую историю для себя. Увы, к сожалению он решил не использовать клише с надеждой, а потом на свою голову показал ту зарисовку подруге любящей хорошие концовки. Конечно же завязался спор. Ведь как так может надежда не принести герою ничего. Это же совсем не правильно. Но увы. В реальной жизни это реальность. Правда в этом Миша свою подругу убедить не смог. Да и не надо.

Надежда стала продуктом. От её смысла ничего не осталось. На надежду теперь все мы смотрим иначе. Надежда стала чем-то слишком простым.

Ты можешь просто надеяться и вот, у тебя много денег и шикарный дом. Об этом нам говорят с экранов и страниц. Об этом говорят и информационные цыгане, проклятые шарлатаны что только не попортили. Это те же мошенники как и напёрсточники в тёмном переулке, но этим верят активнее из-за глянцевой обложки.

Надежда хорошая вещь, но мы перестали воспринимать её адекватно.


	11. День 11. ОТвратительно

Иногда не стоит смотреть перед сном видео в интернете. Просто не стоит. Гифки тоже. Читать что-то опять не стоит. Но кто ему бы это сказал пару минут назад.

Ничего не предвещало беды. День прошёл очень обыденно. Миша пришёл на работу, чтобы поработать и ушёл. По пути зашёл за сосисками в магазин и увидел истерику какой-то не особо приятной на вид и по характеру женщины которая не желала носить маску, а без маски продавец не имел право ей что-то продать. Отвратительное поведения. Эти правила устанавливает даже не магазин. Но людям плевать, кажется они приходят туда именно поскандалить, ведь правила весят на дверях магазина. Хотя речь и не об этом. Такие скандалы стандартное явление.

В общем всё проходило как обычно. Даже кошка не показывала характер дома. Всё было тихо.

Ужин, забота о животных, подготовка ко сну. Социальные сети перед сном. Вот тут и произошло это самое видео.

Оно было просто отвратительным! В тех двадцати секундах собрано всё омерзение человечества! Как кому-то в голову пришло решение вкинуть ЭТО в сети. Нет бы сохранить это в закромах личных коллекций. Все будто обязаны выкладывать каждый свой шаг в сеть. Геолокация и так с этим прекрасно справляется. Тот кому надо знает как ты ходишь домой и прочее из того, что нужно чтобы предложить тебе рекламу поточнее.

Хуже видео были только комментарии под ним. Кто-то поддерживал автора этого гуано. Брал и поддерживал ЭТО. ЭТО!

Михаил моментально закрыл приложение, поставил телефон на зарядку и закрыл глаза надеясь уснуть.


	12. День 12. Скользкий

«Осторожно! Скользкий пол!»

Гласила табличка стоявшая на полу в одном из коридоров офиса. Всё логично, раз стоит то недавно тут проходила страх всех офисных креветок, уборщица которая тебя прибьёт если ты прошёл по помытому перед ней. Но был момент.

— Какой идиот стелил в офисе ковролин? — громко воскликнул Михаил из-за чего на него обернулся коллега шедший впереди. Возможно он задавался этим же вопросом, но молча.

Ковролин ладно, есть всякие извращенцы и любители ходить по коврам и даже дома в обуви, но вот табличка. Она выглядит в этой ситуации очень загадочно. Даже из-за того, что и пол тут очевидно помыть не так просто, как минимум с использованием воды.

Вообще этот новый офис был совсем странный. Да это нужно произносить смотря на ковролин, или на расположение выходов на плане эвакуации. Весь офис можно охарактеризовать фразой клоуны уехали, а шатёр остался. А причина переезда в этот офис была проста, аренда дешевле и несмотря на возможность студии работать удалённо карантин ударил и по бюджетам и тот удобный и современный офис пришлось сменить на вот это.

Вообще если говорить об этих табличках, пару минут спустя можно сказать, что они стоят в каждом коридоре. Помимо тех где реально скользкий пол.

Вкусы хозяина здания весьма специфичные раз в коридоре твориться это. Ведь этот цирк твориться и на других этажах. Всюду проклятый ковролин и таблички «Осторожно! Скользкий пол!»


	13. День 13. Дюна

Что вспоминают люди когда слышат слово «дюна» в первую очередь это будет природное явление, точнее пример ландшафта пустыни, потом кто-то вспомнить произведение и вылившийся из этого продукты массовой культуры.

Но тут речь о природном явлении. Которое к удивлению ты встретишь не только в Египте у пирамид, а всюду где есть хоть немного песка. Жаркий климат тут не обязательный. Они могут существовать и в очень холодной местности. В общем это частое явление которое имеет свойство перемещаться и тем самым мешать жизни.

Например заметать дороги.

Чтобы это исправить люди обычно вдоль дорог высаживают деревья.

А что будет если там из этого по итогу срубить?

Злой Михаил который выбрался с друзьями на выходные, и ехали они по сухой местности где есть песок. Где срубили деревья неделю назад. Да дорогу завалило. Теперь на дороге появилась песчаная дюна. Не особо большая, можно даже сказать, что это дюночка. Но выбираться и ехать дальше всё равно надо. Вызывать спасателей которые тупо вызовут трактор чтобы расчистить дорогу бесполезно. Их ждать три года, а тут можно справиться и лопатами.

Друг Михаила заядлый автолюбитель. У него в машине есть всё! Пара запасный колёса, домкрат, скребок для стекла, набор чистящих средств и тряпок, а аптечка просто огромно. Но самое главное этот человек привык зимой выкапывать свою машину. Лопаты куда-то убирать по всей видимости было лень и того три человека вооружились лопатами. Началось веселье.

Михаил не был наделён особой физической силой. Он в принципе не был ей наделён. Так что он больше ныл и вызывал стёб в свою сторону от более развитых физически товарищей. Но это был добрый и привычный стёб. Такая ситуация происходит всегда. Все же эта компашка тусуется вместе ещё со школы.

Солнечный день. Суббота. Недовольных школьников вызвали убирать жёлтые листья с территории школы. Там Мишка вынужден был тащить на себе охапку граблей. С того дня и начался стёб над его нытьём. Да в тот октябрьский тёплый день это и произошло. Ночью того дня вроде пошёл ещё дождь.

Машину они так тоже откапывали. Потому в машине и три лопаты. На каждого.

Только от этих тёплых воспоминаний песок с дороги не уйдёт.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я смотрю на всю работу и понимаю, что цель помочь мне расписаться хотя бы до 1000 слов она не вывозит :(


	14. День 14. Броня

Люди носят не только маску. Маска это просто часть брони для души человека. Лживая и слабая часть, которую лучше заменить на шлем из силы воли. Другое негативное название брони это скорлупа.

Вообще скорлупа это не так плохо, не так плохо сидеть и прятать себя. Вечно сидеть конечно нельзя, надо выйти, но не все ощутят свободу когда покинут родное убежище. Люди врут когда говорят о том, что лишиться скорлупы необходимо и это принесёт счастье.

Михаил видит в людях говорящих такое носителей маски лицемерия, они отказались от шлема в её пользу.

У него была такая учительница. Она вела многие предметы. Всё, что было связано хоть как-то с искусством. Танцы на новый год ставила тоже она. Она была очень позитивной. Тошнотворно позитивной. На глазах у людей. Миша как-то случайно услышал как она говорила супругу по телефону об «ужасных детях».

В то же время женщина максимально пыталась вытащить детей из скорлупы. Ставила их в неловкое отношение этим самым. Всегда говорила о том, что надо улыбаться и быть позитивным. В её кабинете были яркие, жёлтые стены с рисунками. Это раздражало глаза. Как и её попытки разбить чужую скорлупку.

Улыбка часто является признаком лицемерия. Из-за идиотов сделавших её признаком вежливости.

В общем эта женщина пыталась вытащить и Мишку из скорлупы. Но у него не было скорлупы. На нём была броня. Он создал её, что бы защищать себя именно от таких людей. Но с этой женщиной это не помогало. В какой-то момент она даже показала своё лицо. Она накричала за не желание подчиниться и стать как она. Грозилась отправить к школьному психологу. Ведь он выглядел несчастным.

Но несчастной была она. Из брони у неё была только маска и она не видела, что другой брони у неё нет.


	15. День 15. Застава

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я решила темы не особо вписывающиеся в современный мир или просто в историю Михаила(по моему взгляду), оформлять как сны. Возможно я подведу какой-то итог в главе Сон, если за этот короткий промежуток времени наберу нужное количество глав или просто своих мыслей. Спасибо за внимание.

«Эй, наконец-то ты очнулся» — фраза прозвучала знакомым голосом голове, но когда Михаил открыл глаза он понял, что не попал в мем который вечно кидал своим друзьям. Но да, он куда-то ехал, но не в телеге. По сути он не совсем ехал. Он плыл на корабле. И нет, это не та сцена из игры детства. В его голове всё смешалось. Слишком много он употребил подобной информации. Но да он плыл. Он был матросом. Они скоро приплывут в пограничный порт, чтобы добраться до пограничной заставы и доставить туда припасы. От порта до заставы сутки на лошади. Михаил так и не понял как матросы связаны с этим всем, но продолжал играть свою роль.

Морской ветер бил в лицо, запах соли заполнял нос. Михаилу нравилось это ощущение, но исполнять обязанности он должен был. Сейчас его обязанностью было надраивать и так чистый пол. На это жаловались тихо другие матросы. Капитан был педантом и чистюлей. Многим доставалось за то, что палуба после них не достаточно блестела. Да это палуба, а не пол.

Михаил старался как мог, но понимал, что достаточными навыками он не обладал и от получения по шапке его спасёт только скорое прибытие. Все вокруг галдят о том, что случиться это через полчаса. Земля уже показалась и они подплывают. Море им благоволит. Главное, чтобы всё кончилось.

Капитан направился проверять работу Мишки и тут нужно было покидать корабль. Ведь именно ему нужно было доставить груз до заставы. Потому по шапке за плохую работу он получить не успел. Он уже покидал город на коне. Вид был прекрасен. Местность была холмистой, деревьев почти не было, в основном всё было в низких кустарниках, которые пожирал скот местных жителей. Скудную траву они тоже активно выкашивали. Будто прошлись с газонокосилкой.

Но чем дальше был город, тем больше целой зелени было. Появлялись различные цветы, в основном преобладали жёлтые мелкие цветочки. Михаил не знал название этого вида. Они безумно красивые. Надо поискать их в энциклопедии. Как только это кончиться. Только что? Что должно кончиться. Где он? Почему тут всё так расположено? Почему провизию не могут доставить из города? Там много купцов. Рынок пестрит красками и запахами. Там явно много всего, что можно купить и довести солдатам на заставе. Правда всем этим вопросам не было решено получить ответы.

Как только показалась застава Михаил проснулся.


	16. День 16. Ракета

Михаил слушал восторги одного из клиентов. Он беседовал с менеджером. Который был даже чуть моложе Мишки, это было видно, он выглядел прямо на свой возраст. Потому клиент решил пару десятков раз упомянуть какие эмоции надо передать. Но он сравнивал всё с не особо привычными вещами, но восторг от них понять было легко. Ракеты. С ними он их сравнивал.

Клиент был не настолько стар, но сейчас эта сфера более развита, хотя особых продвижений и нет, всё уравнялось. Клиент же говорит чем для него был каждый удачный запуск.

Клиент тогда был ребёнком, но следил за всеми новостями, каждый запуск человека в космос он праздновал парочкой конфет и бутербродом с маслом и сахаром. Он радостно рассказывал матери об этом событии, так же он лепетал об этом и отцу. Ему казалось, что родители тоже очень рады. Потом клиент добавил, что им не очень интересна была тема космоса.

У Миши нет детей, и не факт, что он решит их завести. Но уже по своему детству он понимает, ракеты не всегда вызывали такой уж сильный восторг. У них уже начали, появятся другие герои, другие события. Но почему-то восторг от ракет всё ещё легко понять и представить. Конечно мы радуемся и самолёту в небе, но на восторг от ракет мы испытываем иные эмоции.

Ракета это уже метафора. Все мы можем представить восторг от неё. Слишком долго люди стремились к звёздам, чтобы было сложно понять какие эмоции вызвали первые запуски, неудачи и удачи. Восторги мечтательных детей.

Миша взял работу над этим логотипом на себя. Рассказ клиента про ракеты и дал идею для лого. По теме это тоже вполне подходило. Логотип для детской творческой студии. По итогу клиент стал учителем и в какой-то момент решил открыть студию. Ракеты и космос сравнимы с творчеством. Через воображение, мечты и адский труд к ним и шли. Так же люди прокладывают свой путь к приобретению творческих навыков. Миша рассудил так и клиенту понравилась идея.

В нём всё ещё жил ребёнок который по всей видимости и одобрил эту идею.


	17. День 17. Шторм

Миша проснулся от ощущения качки. Корабль мотало из стороны в сторону, но теперь уж он осознавал, что это был сон, но он не хотел что-то менять, он решил идти по сюжету который состряпал его мозг.

Он так и не увидел концовку сна с заставой. Но раз он тут ещё жив всё прошло успешно. Он просто понимал, что всё прошло успешно, а сейчас всё идёт не так.

От шторма проснулся не только он, все повыскакивали со своих мест и побежали смотреть, что происходит на верхней палубе. А там творился ужас. Небо было полностью чёрным, это настолько сильно тучи заволокли небо. Ветер был намного хуже, он рвал паруса. Требовалось быстро их собрать, чтобы не лишится ценной ткани. Конечно парусина ещё точно есть про запас в трюме, на такой случай. Но это не даёт оправдания.

Михаилу тоже нашлась работа. Ему сказали привязать верёвками всё, что не привязано. Вылетевшие за борт вещи точно так же не нужны, как и порванные паруса.

Всё мотало по палубе. Михаила тоже, но он всё равно умудрялся исполнять приказ. Он тихо смеялся про себя. Вся эту ситуация состоит из его скудных и клишированных знаний о жизни на корабле в давние времена. Хорошо, что его мозг туда цингу ещё не завёз. Или Кракена. Тут реально не хватает только Кракена до типичного сюжета из фильма или сериала про моряков. Только об этом лучше не думать. В осознанном сне мысли вполне принимают облик.

Шторм закончился слишком быстро. По причине того, что уже уставший и полностью вымокший Михаил посчитал, что верёвки привязывать ко всему ему надоело. Команда облегчённо вздохнула. Небо стало ясным, но не голубым, ночью оно имеет свой благородный сине-чёрный оттенок, который покрыт пятнами звёзд. Именно так и выглядело небо. Море совсем стихло. Волны больше не били со всей силы о борта судна грозясь смыть всех и всё, что было на палубе.

Все вернулись к своим делам. Большинство ко сну. Дежурные матросы проводили осмотр парусов, всё же им нельзя останавливаться, лёгкий ветер дует в нужную им сторону. Капитан всем руководил. Это из того, что заметил не особо вписывающийся в окружение человек, который спускался к родному для этого сна (как бы это глупо не звучало) месту сна. Для такого сна другое завершение и не нужно. Прочувствовав своей шкурой шторм Миша уснул, чтобы проснуться уже в родной кровати, в родной квартире.


	18. День 18. Ловушка

Если вспоминать новый офис, после первой недели там Михаил решил, что пусть они снимают офис и на 7 этаже, лучше идти пешком. Просто случилось несколько ситуаций.

Как уже говорилось, это офисное здание в принципе странное. В коридорах ковролин, на нём время от времени появляются таблички предупреждающие о мокром поле, когда там суше чем в пустыни. А вот лифты вообще отдельная история.

Миша до той ситуации никогда не сталкивался с ситуацией, когда он застревал в лифтах. Даже старый лифт в доме его бабушки никогда не создавал такие ситуации. Новые лифты тем более. А в том офисном здании был новый лифт. И что же там могло пойти не так. Лифт застрял.

Проклятый лифт застрял, застрял когда Миша ехал на нужный ему этаж. Благо там была связь. Он смог позвонить вышестоящим. Предупредить о том, что он как бы и на работе, но как бы лифт создал неприятную ситуацию.

Как оказалось он не первый из их офиса, кто попал в ловушку. Менеджер ещё посмеялась над ним. Они же прошлым днём возмущалась всем офисом, но Миша всё прослушал. Он поплатился за свою невнимательность.

Постучавшись до диспетчера и вызвав техников Миша стал ждать. Ждать ему предлагалось около часа. У техника были ещё вызовы. Кажется пара в этом же здании. Каким же отвратным качеством обладают лифты тут. Они не лифты, а ловушка для людей. Да тут всё здание ловушка. Оно отвратительное, конечно офисы тут дешёвые. Выхода у их небольшой студии конечно не было. Денег после карантина почти не было. Пришлый офис был удобнее и вернуться ли они туда, зависит только от всего коллектива. Насколько менеджеры смогут выбить хорошие условия, насколько хорошо смогут работать они, художники. Их скорость, аккуратность, не стоит не обращать внимание и наудачу. Насколько много будет вредных и вечно требующих правки заказчиков, насколько ясными будут их желания.

Если все карты удачно сойдутся они скоро покинут это место. Эту неудобную ловушку серого цвета, с ковролином в коридорах и вечно ломающимся лифтом.


	19. День 19. Головокружительный

Жизнь это буквально череда странных случаев. Рождение каждого человека можно так же назвать странный случаем или чудом, которому предшествовал странный случай.

Хотя глупо называть каждое событие в жизни странным случаем, они не просто странные, у них есть так же дополнительная окраска.

Как и этот случай, точнее это событие. Оно было странным, но не только. Это было ещё в школе. После бесячей контрольной. Миша уже и не помнит, какая именно это была контрольная. Тот день в принципе плохо запомнился. Он был слишком обычным для школьных будней. Все такие дни смешались в одну липкую кашу в голове. От того дня остались только эмоции.

Тот день был поистине головокружительным. В тот день подросток впервые ощутил бабочек в животе. Простая влюблённость на пару недель которая не перетекла даже в разговор с этим человеком, но она оставила эмоциональный отпечаток на том дне. Миша даже запомнил, что у него была контрольная.

Таких странных, головокружительных дней был не один и не два. Периодически они случались во времена школы. Внутри всё переворачивалось, хотелось петь или вести себя как глупец, но Миша хорошо сдерживал себя, дальше глупых улыбок ничего не зашло. Михаил был стеснительным подростком, который никогда не приближался к объектам светлых чувств. Сейчас он был стеснительным в этом плане взрослым.

Смешно признавать, но самые глубокие отношения у этого человека с рукой. Никаких поцелуев, попыток играть в отношение и прочее. Даже сейчас, когда кажется его давно настигло серьёзное головокружение он просто сидит и смотрит.

Он рад счастью человека который мил его сердцу, Потому будет верно сидеть во френдзоне до момента исчезновения чувств. Как бы не кружилась голова и не распирало от эмоций человек не способный на первый шаг не пойдёт на него.

Как бы это смешно не звучало, но Мише проще переждать головокружительные чувства, чем пытаться что-то сделать. Это породило и шутки между друзьями и их попытки в Ларисочку Гузееву и её шоу «Давай Поженимся». Второе быстро кончилось, Миша попросил не лезть в его душу и личную жизнь, которой нет.

Конечно отсутствие развития всех его чувств иногда вводит Мишу в уныние, но это не частое явление и схожее больше с желанием вспоминать странные вещи перед сном.

Все эти случаи чувств в его жизни все же носили более странный оттенок, чем головокружительный или светлый. Иначе быть и не могло. Какой человек, такую, чувства, случаи и прочие составляющие жизни, в основном окраску носить и будут.


	21. День 21. Сон

Эти странные сны, где Миша являлся матросом на корабле и выполнял поручения напоминали ему как он баловался во времена школы в осознанные сны. Просто в эти сны он себя осознавал, но не начинал играть в бога и менять сон как ему будет дозволено. В школе ему этого хватило.

Тогда кажется многие пытались научиться засыпать и попадать в осознанный сон, но часто по итогу это оканчивалось сонными параличами, у него тоже так было. Потому Миша и не стал творить разные безобразия в эти ночи. Осознанные сны приносят слишком боль когда с ними активно играешь.

Это было очень грустно осознавать по началу, но это осознание сейчас не несёт уже грусти и вкуса разочарования.

Это началось где-то в восьмом классе. Кто-то из параллели нашёл статьи на тему осознанных снов, эта тема дошла через день до класса Михаила и вот, спустя неделю почти все начали пытаться в осознанные сны. Завели дневники сна. Делали всё по разошедшимся инструкциям. Каждый отход ко сну и каждое пробуждение превратились в ритуал и развлечение.

Ему потребовалось около полугода, чтобы у него получился полноценный, длинный осознанный сон. Это было прекрасное ощущение и тогда Миша отыгрался на всём, что мог вспомнить. Он воспроизводил иллюзии которые видел в интернете. Локации из книг и фильмов. Его самой большой работой был целый Хогвартс. Его он делал несколько ночей сверяясь днём с книгами. Но веселье деньги длились не долго. Не прошло и месяца как пришли последствия.

Параличи. Сонные параличи. Они мучали его намного дольше чем он баловался в осознанных снах. Конечно иногда получалось получить и безболезненный осознанный сон, но там он уже ничего не делал из-за страха.

Он не мог пошевелиться когда его охватывал паралич. Страх в этот момент был густым, тёмным, липким. Как мерзкая слизь окутывал всё тело и не давал дышать. Казалось, вот секунда и он задохнётся. А это было только началом паралича.

Страх стал более мерзким в момент когда он услышал скрип, но он не только услышал, но и почувствовал своим телом. Его зрачки смогли шевелиться и Миша этим воспользовался. Оказалось зря. Он посмотрел в сторону и наткнулся глазами на ЭТО.

Он не мог объяснить, чем было это. Оно было буквально олицетворением этой слизи, этого страха. Глаз был один и в тот же момент было два. Это нельзя описать или объяснить.

Этот монстр смотрел на него около часа, а потом отпустил и Миша резко проснулся. Но отпустил он его только до следующей ночи. Потом вернулся и так много раз. Пока в один момент его не отпустило. Тогда он постарался забыть об осознанных снах и их последствиях.

До последней недели. Но сейчас он уже не школьник и научен опытом. Он не стал играть в бога в этих снах. Он просто смотрел историю будто это обычный сон. Главное чтобы в следующий раз сон не был осознанным. 


	22. День 22. Повар

Умение готовить это что-то одновременно обычное и волшебное. С одной стороны это простой бытовой навык, который все развивают в какой-то мере. Кто-то лучше готовит, кто-то хуже. Есть как гении, так и те кто умудряются пожарить яйца ставя их варить, с пельмешками та же ситуация.

Но готовка это далеко не просто навык. Шефы в ресторанах существуют. Они готовят помпезно. ЗА это не жаль отдать деньги, ведь это и красиво и вкусно. Да кто-то бурчит о ценах в таких заведениях, но это места где ты идёшь наедаться, это место где ты идёшь пробовать новые вкусы. Способность творить такое что-то за гранью реальности. Скорее всего именно потому кулинарные шоу интереснее любого сериала.

Настоящая магия твориться на экране с обычными на первый взгляд продуктам. Это намного интереснее различных шоу где происходит очередная Санта Барбара с персонажами. На кулинарных шоу тоже часто происходят подобные ситуации, если конечно это очередное шоу где повара соревнуются. Но всё спасает еда.

Еда. Люди которые делают отличную еду. Люди которые делают отличную еду — повара.

Миша смотрел на косвенных знакомых которые закончили кулинарный колледж по специальности «Повар». Они не всегда умели готовить. Ещё совсем крохотная группа косвенных знакомых работает в ресторанах будучи самоучками и готовят они божественно.

Повар это не просто умение готовить как учили. Мало кто задумывается о том, что это ещё и сложная творческая специальность. Готовить по инструкции не просто, а ещё сложнее создавать свои рецепты. Они должны быть уникальными и вкусными. Просто навалить кучку ингредиентов и сказать, что это новое блюдо нельзя. Даже сделать это просто съедобным недостаточно.

Вкус это сложная вещь. Можно работать над ним годами. Экспериментировать со специями, которые кстати отличный инструмент.

Специи верный друг повара. Правда с ними действовать нужно очень аккуратно, испортить всё легко. Переперчить салат и пересолить суп простейшие ошибки которые совершил однажды каждый. После пары таких ошибок Миша не солил блюдо пока готовил, так сложнее ошибиться.

Михаил в принципе готовил не плохо. До поваров далеко, но есть его еду можно и будет вполне вкусно. Миша когда-то хотел стать поваром, но в какой-то момент он понял, что не выдержит такой труд. Он вполне творческий человек, но его неуклюжесть все портит. Она бы всё портила рисуй он на бумаге, но благо на работе требуют работать за графическим планшетом, а не с холстом и например акварелью или маслом. Тогда бы это всё было настоящей катастрофой. Все было бы в материалах и всё равно бы всё было грязно. Он не имеет должной аккуратности для такого.


	23. День 23. Разрыв

У Миши не было ситуаций, когда его ругали из-за плохих оценок.

— Оценки это просто цифры, не гонись за ними, — громко говорила его бабушка когда его в очередной раз отругал классный руководитель за плохую оценку по истории. Какого его учительница вообще лезла в его проблемы с оценками. Хотя скорее всего это было связано с тем, что его класс значился под буквой «А» и в его школе это значило большое количество отличников в классе.

Из-за этой ситуации один раз Михаил и некоторая часть его одноклассников украли классный журнал из кабинета. Проблема в том, что близилась пятница, день когда их классный руководитель собирает дневники чтобы проставить отметки за неделю.

У одного из них было пару четвёрок и одна тройка за неделю. Он был отличников. Его родители были до безумия строгими. Его за четвёрки били по рукам, а тут целая тройка.

Именно желание защитить этого человека заставило их решиться на этот поступок. Они хотели просто заменить оценки. Для этого Миша приготовил лезвие бритвы, чтобы более аккуратно удалить оценки. Корректор слишком грубый и отличается цветом от цвета бумаги журнала.

Дети были слишком не аккуратными. Они порвали журнал, а при попытке замести следы их поймал классный руководитель. Родителей всех кого поймали, вызвали в школу. Благо, чуя «запах гари» они отправили в туалет мальчишку из-за которого и была вся ситуация. Родители наглецов были достаточно мягкими.

Дома всех ждали дома серьёзные разговоры перед собранием у директора. Дети объясняли в чём причина. Эта система смысла буквы класса давила на них. А строгие родители карали за намёк на вылет из «А» класса.

Это было место где сердобольные мамочки любящие скандалить за своих детей могли пустить свою энергию на пользу. Это была простая школа, не лицей или что-то подобное. Это была простая школа, которая решила лишний раз помотать нервы школьникам и их родителям. Это был этакий эксперимент который привёл к ситуации с журналом.

Дети тогда не просто разорвали журнал. Они разорвали тупую систему при помощи особо активных родителей. ДО конца обучения Миша прошёл без особых казусов. Эта ситуация с журналом не особо отразилась на нём в плане отношения учителей и прочее.


	24. День 24. Копать

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я выкладываюсь авансом из-за планируемых на выходные дел [1]

Помимо песчаных замков в песочнице дети пытались рыть там огромные ямы в надежде докопаться до центра земли.

Самая большая яма в его жизни была выкопана на пляже у реки. Тогда он и двое друзей снова преисполнились желанием докопать до центра земли, а если повезёт до другой стороны земного шара.

Всё началось вполне обычно. Строились крепости и ближайшие к ним города, которые обязательно разрушались в ходе войн. Для доблестных королей сооружали песчаные гробницы. Да дети просто играли с песком и закапывали друг друга в него. Пока снова не решили копать до центра земли.

Инструменты были готовы. Пластиковые лопатки, одна детская но металлическая лопатка тоже. Ведёрки чтобы приносить воду и уносить песок тоже. Началась глобальная раскопка.

Тактика была выверена десятками попытками в песочницах, где они всегда добилась до земли и расстраивались. Но тут был пляж, тут не должно быть земли.

Сначала детишки копали вширь, чтобы подготовить достаточную для них троих по ширине яму и место для лестницы, для сооружения и укрепления которой они принесли кучу камней.

Всё было готово для погружения на глубину. Сразу они вылили несколько ведёрок воды в заготовки ямы. Мокрый песок был крепче. Пока один копал, двое таскали воду и проливали воду в яму и вокруг, чтобы не произошло обрушение.

Полметра спустя к яму залез и второй. Вторым был Миша. Он стал укреплять стенку камнями и сооружать лестницу. На них лилась вода.

На поверхности остался самый тяжёлый и сильный из них. Он успевал уносить песок, таскать воду и камни. Поганцы прокопались до трёх метров. Потом их вытянул взрослые и закопали все их труды. Они прекрасно знали, что эта компашка и не так может закопаться.

Зимой они искали самый большой сугроб и рылись там до замерзания. Строили из этих сугробов убежища где грелись. Толща снега хорошо греет на самом деле. Но по итогу мелких вытаскивали оттуда и тащили по домам.


	25. День 25. Приятель

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я выкладываюсь авансом из-за планируемых на выходные дел [2]

Смысловая разница между словами «друг» и «приятель» имеется. Друг это тот кто более близкий. Приятель это переходная стадия между знакомым и другом скорее. Но был один человек в жизни Миши который всех называл приятелями. Друзей, знакомых, даже его собака несла такую кличку.

Собака была приятной, а вот её хозяин не особо. Он достаточно наглый человек по натуре. Он мог обратиться так даже к людям которые старше его по возрасту и положению и к которым следовало бы относиться подобающе, преподаватели и прочие.

Потому от этого слова у одного определённого Михаила Викушина от этого слова неприятные ассоциации. Он иногда отказывался от заказов, где клиент активно называл его так в деловой переписке. Он не любил такое к себе отношения и считал, что денег у него достаточно чтобы передавать работу другому человеку из студии.

Словари говорят, что приятель это просто близкий знакомый. Так почему люди пихают это слово просто всюду. Почему надо называть так всех подряд, особенно незнакомых людей, особенно по рабочим вопросам.

Это слово звучит в таких ситуациях так же мерзко как звук ногтей царапающих школьную доску. Мерзкий скрип. С этим такое можно сравнить.

Да это просто бзик определённого человека на определённое слово. Нет Миша не борец за правильное использование слов в языке, он не тот кто будет орать на кого-то за неправильное ударение. Просто именно этого слова в его окружении используют слишком много и всюду. Даже энергетики среди детей не настолько активно пьются, как всплывают люди всюду использующие слово «приятель».

Такие слов есть наверное у каждого. У Миши это «приятель».


	26. День 26. Скрывать

Все люди что-то прячут в своих маленьких шкатулках с секретами. Такие шкатулки мы создаём чуть ли не с самого рождения. Они нам необходимы. Всем нужны свои тайны для души. Всем хочется иметь что-то совсем личное, чтобы это принадлежало только ему.

Миша в детстве смастерил к душевной шкатулке настоящую. Туда складировалось все. От сломанных фигурок, до красивых камушков. Но королями его коллекции всё ещё являются стеклянные шарики.

Бутылки водки и прочих крепких алкогольных напитков когда-то снабжались шариками, чтобы жидкость лилась не слишком большой струйкой. Потому кажется тогда все искали те прекрасные редкими бутылки от дорогого алкоголя. Уничтожить крышки и горлышки чтобы добыть шарики.

Кто-то может сказать, что такое развлечение дикость. Но кто не занимался чем-то диким в детстве?

Один его шарик от бутылки был из синего стекла. И с ним была особая история.

Основное количество бутылок, как бы странно это не звучало на стройке. Стройка чего-то на втором участке одного богатого человека у которого вечно были пьянки, выстрелы и полиция. На шныряющий по стройке в поисках ценного хлама детей внимание не обращали. Что могут сделать дети? Ничего. Только умыкнуть и разбить эту сраные бутылки из мусорки. Да ещё и всякий строительный мусор который складировали там же. Был деревяшки красивой формы и наждачная бумага, что в куме давало необычные по форме детские кубики, которые дети и доводили до ума.

В общем в один из дней на мусорке, все снова охотились за шариками. Некоторые марки алкоголя уже выпали из перечня подходящих из-за смены способа контроля. Но Миша так хотел получить как можно больше шариков, что страдали и эти бутылки. Он надеялся найти старые партии где ещё есть шарик. Многие считали это занятие бесполезным, ведь есть бутылки где обязательно будут шарики, но Миша только хмыкал. Ему больше шариков будет. Так и проводил он и другие деревенские мальчишки вечер. Он сгрёб много бутылок от различных видов алкоголя, марок которые отказались от шарика. И вот одна из бутылок коньяка которую раньше тоже была верным носителем шарика, но не из последних партий! Это был очередной бренд предатель.

Эта бутылка плохо поддавалась, но Миша продолжал колотить кирпичом бутылку и тут пластик поддался. Он был сломан и на свет показался тёмный, синий шарик, которые не было видно из-за тёмного пластика крышки. Следующие несколько дней не он один колотил этот коньяк. Но больше таких шариков не было. Оказалось это был один из признаков какой-то там лимитированной коллекции к какому-то празднику. Хозяин бутылки явно долго её хранил. А теперь шарик от неё лежит в шкатулке уже взрослого Михаила. Он всё ещё любит скрывать туда разную мелочь


	27. День 27. Музыка

Срачи. Срачи, срачи, срачи. Срачи в интернете это отдельная история. Прекрасная и ужасающая одновременно. Сколько «справедливых» людей стремились оскорбить других за «не толерантность» и прочие «грехи», обычно это перерастало в травлю, за чужие взгляды. Ладно речь идёт не об этом.

Хорошая часть срачей в сети происходит из-за особой для многих людей темы. Музыка. Точнее музыкальные жанры, различные группы и исполнители. Музыка одна из любимых тем для срачей.

Миша в раннем возрасте часто занимался таким. Ну не совсем в раннем возрасте, как только появился интернет и ВК. Он тогда был в младшем подростковом возрасте и это порождало много смешных ситуаций. Он срался по любому поводу, да и повода не было нужно, сраться можно и без него.

Миша тогда отстаивал сторону меломанов. Его плейлист мешанина исполнителей и жанров. Там встречались всякие «несовместимые» жанры. Оттуда и текли срачи с любителями одного жанра, которые ненавидели второй, тут вклеивались и другие люди.

Он в те моменты немного ощущал себя человеком который принёс говно и накинул его на вентилятор. Вылез тут такой-этакий который не может определиться с любимым жанром. Ему же обязательно надо подсказать как правильно и что правильно слушать. Тогда в их полку, в их команде будет больше людей.

Люди это люди. Они постоянно сорятся по поводу и без. Войны от этого начинались и прочие страшные события. Благо музыка и срачи из-за неё не приводят к такому.

Музыка всё же достойно большего. Она приносит человеку счастье, она помогает пережить тяжёлые моменты в жизни.

У Миши как и у многих других есть плейлист для грустных моментов в жизни.

Он слушал этот плейлист много лет. В различные моменты жизни. Он не менялся годами.

Он ещё во время школы его слушал, каждое плохое событие там он сопровождал этой музыкой. Проблемы в университете который он по итогу бросил, он сопровождал этой музыкой. Плейлист был на повторе когда он возился с этими документами и деканатом. Отсутствие вдохновения тоже сопровождалось этой музыкой.

Для счастливых моментов тоже есть свой плейлист. Плейлист для готовки. Плейлист для рисования.

Музыка может сопровождать всю жизнь в различных своих формах. Что она так-то и делает.


	28. День 28. Плавающий

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Так мало. Но я больше не могу. С слишком пьяна.

Миша биться плавать. Вода пугает его после случая в детстве. Не сказать, что он не пытался с этим справиться в зрелом возрасте. Ведь страх заходит иногда далеко. Даже детские бассейны вызывают немного неприятные ощущения. Но с них лет в двадцать он и стал начинать. Какая же глупость его страх даже перед этим.

Его крестница весело барахталась. Она чуть смеялась над его страхом, так же как её отец. Они очень похожи между собой. Даже стремление помочь у них одинаковое. Девочка максимально стремилась показать как всё это не страшно. Но бассейны были только началом и к сожалению дальше он не пошёл. Уже бассейн побольше он не смог побороть. Он не плавающий. Одна ошибка детей постарше лишила его этого навыка. Возможности получить этот навык. Потому в любой ситуации его друг спасательный жилет.

Его люди недооценивают. Никогда не знаешь, что будет через секунду. Но люди умеющие плавать редко думают о том, что это «что-то» будет и их навык им не поможет, что страх их не скуёт настолько, что он станет бесполезен. Что в конце концов может свести ногу в холодной воде.

Жилет может сохранить человеку плавучесть в экстренных случаях, но в них наряжаются только когда заставляют. Например заплыв по горной речке. Но не только там может случиться что-то неприятное.

Техника безопасности пишется кровью. Но люди считая себя плавающими игнорируют настоящее чудо. Жилет который позволяет сохранить себя.

Вообще без жилета Миша не лезет в лодку. Страшно. Возможно жилет спас бы от этого страха Мишу, будь на нём в день падения с обрыва.


	29. День 29. Обувь

Иногда даже самая дорогая и качественная одежда живёт всего сезон. Всё зависит только от того насколько часто человек её носит.

Вот и у Миши любимые кроссовки отжили всего сезон. Это была уже третья пара этой модели и сейчас её почти не найти. Для Михаила настал сложный период. Период выбора новой любимой модели кроссовок.

Он выделил время в свой выходной и пошёл в торговый центр. Это долго. Это всегда долго. Покупки занимают огромное количество времени даже когда ты знаешь, что именно тебе нужно.

Денег у Миши не особо много денег. Он не сможет купить что-то дороже пяти тысяч рублей. Он всегда берёт в районе этой цифры. Он умудряется найти хорошие модели за эти деньги. Хорошие и удобные.

Он старается избегать брендов, которые нацелены не только на спортивную одежду. Обычно их кроссовки при постоянной носке живут ещё меньше. Ещё надо отметать бренды которые изначально пришли из тёплых и сухих стран. Где всё ещё основная их аудитория. Такая обувь просто не выдерживает погоды.

В покупке обуви всегда много факторов. Да и в одежде.

Многие говорят, что не нужно думать о качестве и брать самое дешёвое, что это не вещь первой необходимости, чтобы переплачивать. Но увы и ах, одежда с обувью просто необходимы людям.

Миша не стремился мерить первую попавшуюся обувь. Он сначала долго разглядывал витрины и потирал подбородок. Потом заходил в сам магазин и долго вертел понравившуюся модель в руках. Если она подходила хотя бы по части критериев.

Таких моделей за весь процесс выбора бывает до пары десятков. Обычно. Сейчас Миша выбрал уже свой бренд и за кроссовками пошёл именно в магазин этого бренда. Прошлые удобные модели принадлежали именно к нему.

Потому список из двадцати, сократился до пяти. Миша мог позволить себе быть более придирчивым при примерке.

И так и этак крутилась нога в очередной модели. Миша оценивал удобство в разных ситуациях. Внешний вид был на втором плане. Именно потому его итоговый выбор был средненьким по внешнему виду. Но вот нога чувствовала себя в этой обуви прекрасно.


	30. День 30. Зловещий

Близился конец года. Менеджеры носились как в задницу укушенные с отчётами, к которым привлекали они и своих подопечных, дизайнеров и прочих творческих людей которые действуют как исполнители. Просто у менеджера таких человек десять, легко перепутать все проекты. Их студия берёт не только большие заказы, мелких всё же больше и при быстрой работе с ними денег они получают не меньше.

В общем, праздник в конце года есть только у детей. У всех других конец года вызывает ужас. Сессия у студентов. Отчёты у взрослых работающих людей. Попытка развлекать детей у людей с детьми, а им ещё отчёты писать.

Праздники просто выжималка денег из людей. Они не весёлые. Жизнь в принципе не весёлая штука. Миша это лично понял ещё в школе. Когда он попытался купить подарок бабушке. Ту вазочку он присмотрел ещё в сентябре копил и брать решил перед праздником, а цена перед ним на неё взлетела. Да тем праздником был новый год. Он поныл об этом бабушке и та успокоила его. Ведь это происходит всегда. Вазу он купит потом. Вазу он купил потом.

Миша проглядывал список который выдала ему его менеджер. Он сверял его с личным списком, который он ведёт, чтобы прослеживать прогресс. Это полезно в период конца года. Отчёт должен был точек, потому нужно обязательно всё сверить раз десять.

Он был рад. Ему не надо писать такой отчёт самостоятельно, это слишком выматывающее занятие. Выматывающее будто сейчас апрель, так же как было во время когда он был должен работать дома.

Работа дома не для этого человека, часть людей конечно у них на постоянной работе дома и они не видели этого ужаса нового офиса. Этого ковролина в коридоре и лифта в котором каждый успел застрять. Миша с восхищением смотрел на этих коллег. Они способны организовать работу дома и не сойти с ума. Но они так же сталкиваются со зловещими отчётами в конце года.


	31. День 31. Ползать

Маленькие вещи имеют свойство падать и пропадать на веки вечные. Именно потому когда-то Михаил отказался от идеи линз. Очки сложнее потерять, чем эти маленькие штучки. Но отказ от линз не решил проблему маленьких вещей, совсем не решил.

Его кошка нашла шкатулку с мелкими вещами из детства. Она столкнула её с полки и все шарики и прочие предметы рассыпались. Но шарики ещё решили укатиться, каждый в своём уникальном и не известном направлении. Миша ещё был на работе в это время. Благо кошка ещё сожрать, что-то из этого не решила. Иначе на одну, очень большую проблему было больше.

Всё, что не скачет или катиться лежало прямо на месте своего падения и вернулось в шкатулку в районе минут пяти, максимум пятнадцати, где-то так. А вот остальная часть вечера ушла на всё остальное. Ужин в этот вечер был только у животных.

Слишком много эмоций было связано со всеми упавшими вещами, чтобы откладывать их поиски до следующей генеральной уборки. В генеральную уборку всегда возвращается много вещей.

Тактика была следующей. Миша поднимал всё, что мог поднять и смотрел, нет ли под этим местом нужной вещицы. Ползком он решил искать в последнюю очередь и надеялся, что под такие страшные вещи как диван или шкаф на ножках ничего не укатилось. Зря надеялся. Диван был большим и, как и шкаф стоял на ножках. Миша многую мебель выбрал думая об удобстве уборки. Мыть под ними легче, а вот вещи. Вещи всё равно туда будут катиться и катиться так, что их не достать без мата и слёз.

Около десяти кругов из поднятия я всего, что можно поднять и пришлось встать в коленно-локтевую и ползти к тем самым не поднимаемым и страшным вещам, с фонариком в зубах. Несмотря на недавнюю уборку под диваном скопилось уже много пыли, из-за чего стеклянные шарики, избравшие это укрытие, блестели от света и быстро снова оказались в руках владельца. Миша сел на пол и стал разглядывать засранцев. Красивые и мелкие вещи теряются куда чаще простых мелких вещей. Но если эти вещи ещё и имеют важность в чьих-то глазах такая ситуация происходит ещё чаще, желательно перед тем самым моментом когда эта вещь нужна.

Миша повторил ритуал ползанья и у шкафа и вот последние шарики были в его руках. Кошка уже не первый раз сбрасывает эту шкатулку на пол. За последнюю неделю этот случай второй. Пора уже поместить её подальше от пушистых лапок, желательно за дверцу, чтобы такая ситуация не повторялась. Ритуал ползанья перед различными предметами, очень не приятен.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я не могу поверить, что это последний день. Если это кто-то читал спасибо вам.
> 
> Я не знаю как на этом неудобном сайте изменить статус работы, так что пока будет выглядеть так юудто я ещё не дописала.


End file.
